reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Bohemian Blasphemy
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Bohemian (Boe-he-me-an) - A resident of the former Kingdom of Bohemia, either in a narrow sense as the region or Bohemia proper or in a wider meaning as the whole country, now known as the Czech Republic. Blasphemy (Blas-fem-ee) - An irreverence toward holy personages, religious artifacts, customs, and beliefs. Bohemian Blasphemy - 1- A play-on-words of the classic rock song 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen (1975). ---------------------------------- 2 - The greatest online, British Red Dead Redemption posse that simutaniously revels in mocking thousands of years of religious teaching that billions believe in and shooting you in the neck to steal your girlfriend. The holy, lost commandment - XI - Thou shall sing the song, 'Bohemian Blasphemy' Bohemian Blasphemy Lyrics Should I just gun him down? Or should I leave him be? Caught in a showdown No escape from authourity Tickle you guns Prepare to draw them and see I'm just a cowboy I have no currency I will come, then I'll go Stick around, for the show, Anywhere that I go Doesn't really matter to me ... to me Mama just killed a man He tried to have his way Had his wish, yet now he's dead Mama, my life has just begun But now I've gone with a bounty on my head Mama, ooh Didn't mean to make you cry But I won't be back this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Feeling fear all the time Goodbye, everybody Now i've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the road Mama, oooooooh I don't want to die Sometimes wish I'd never left home at all I see a little shadow of a little man On horseback, On horseback, I will get my lasso ready Tumbleweed and tension, very, very frightening me (Time for standoff) Time for standoff (Time for standoff) Time for standoff, two will stand and one will fall Excellente-e-e-e-e I'm just a cowboy nobody loves me He's just a cowboy from a whore's family, sparing him a life from a sense of descency When I come, you will know, do not make a show? Yes we will! No, we will not let you go (Cash reward) Yes we will! No, we will not let you go (Cash reward) Yes we will! No, we will not let you go For me I'll draw my gun and you'll fall down dead, down dead, down dead So you think you can trap me and spit in my eye So you think you can shoot me and leave me to die Oh, cowboy, won't dare do this to me, cowboy You better just leave, you gotta get right outta here Money doesn't matter Surely you can see Is it worth you dying Is it worth her crying You would never kill me Yet nothing really matters, to me. The Origin Story of the Posse A rift in our dimension caused a tear in time and space, from it emerged 7 men, each from different world, each from different times, some from the past, some from the future. This event caused massive fluctuations in the space-awesome continum, only surpassed by the 'Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny' and the birth of Chuck Norris. When this occured back in 1803, forefathers of such celebraties of the modern era such as James May (Top Gear) and Steven Seagal (Various Kung Fu Movies) were brought the strange new world of Earth to fulfil the purpose that no one else would want to uptake. After accomplishing their quest, they went there seperate ways, some as a group and some alone. But as for the quest itself it invovled aiding the current Pope in Italy, who wanted to bring civility to the 'Wild Western' lifestyle of America, bringing the Catholic religion along with it. Any player of 'Assassins Creed 2' would know how this is even remotely possible. By 1805 they had reached their destination of New Mexico to begin their task, with the reward of riches, woman and freedom, which is all that any man needs. These 7, handpicked men were all specialists in their own right, for example Antonio Seagal, the combat expert could decieve the enemy into a state of false safety, before throwing them out of a building with own hand and having them land on it's own roof.They would travel the lands together, having fun, winning showdown and killing the most dangerous posses within a 50 mile radius to reduce the level of fear that prevented Northern American businessmen to migrate west and industrialise those vast, empty regions. Examples of their acts (Coming later to a wiki page near you) Their task was completed by their reward was not given, a new Pope had come to power within those decade in America, and he refuse to give them what was rightfully theres. Obvisiously, being more pissed than a betrayed Willy Wonka, didn't bode well for the cleanersof the Vatican, having to work unpayed overtime to cause those blood stained walls and floors to retain their immaculate sparkle. A crime like this didn't unnoticed ofcourse, eventually someone noticed the Pope's 'holy testicals' nailed to the front door of the Roman Catherdrial, which the message 'Death to the West, death to the east.' written in blood. From Italy they held together as a group, long enough to survive and reach the Czech Republic, previously known as Bohemia. That is the basic story of Hannakua, just kidding... it's how these 7 gods of the universe became known as 'Bohemian Blasphemy', unfortuantley, killing the Pope doesn't go inconsiquentiley, as they were cursed through his untimely death to become semi-moral, remaining unkillable to all besides time. The group disbandend and faded from the memories of humanity, but what was never erased was the actions they commited. Now on the verge of a complete industrial takeover by the North of America in the early 1900's, the descents band back together to reverse the actions which caused their blood to become tainted through betrayal, they now live on the wasteland, eat on the wasteland, sleep on the wasteland, and most importantly, kill on the wasteland. We are Bohemian Blasphemy, we out for blood, out for vengence, and out to kill any opposing posse who thinks for even a millisecond, they they can stop us. Joining the posse We currently have 8 members in the posse, and therefore have no more room for additional members. The only way of joining the posse, is to kill an existing member and take his place. Members Leaders Ross Whitehead - rossw93 Nathan Walker - DayTuba Other members Sam Atkinson - NakedGingerKid Tom Kibble - K i i b b l e Alex Green - oO JoK3Rz Oo Alex Onal - AlexOnal666 Scott Rattigan - Scottishrat22 Tom Raine - xI L4NK3Y Ix External links Category:Posses }}